Kapitel 3: Ein überraschender Fund
Kapitel 3: Ein überraschender Fund ist das dritte Kapitel aus Uncharted: Drake's Schicksal. Inhalt Nachdem Nate und Sully das deutsche U-Boot im Amazonas entdeckt haben, besprechen sie ihr weiteres Vorhaben. Während Nate das U-Boot erkunden will, ist sich Sully der Sache nicht so sicher. Schließlich macht sich Nate alleine auf den Weg, gibt aber Sully zuvor das Tagebuch zur Aufbewahrung. Er hält während seiner Erkundung mit Sully über Funk Kontakt. Nate muss sich über die Klippen des Wasserfalls hangeln und lässt sich von dort auf das U-Boot fallen. Im Inneren des verlassenen U-Boots entdeckt Nate eine Leiche der Crew, die einige spanische Goldmünzen bei sich hat. Nate stellt erstaunt fest, dass diese spanischen Goldmünzen eine ihm nicht bekannte Prägung haben, sprich sie schon sehr alt sein müssen und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit aus dem Schatz um El Dorado stammen. Nachdem er Sully von seinem Fund berichtet, erkundet Nate das U-Boot weiter bis er auf die Kapitänskabine stößt. Hier entdeckt er neben der Leiche des Kapitäns, welche zerfetzt ist, auch eine Karte mit den Koordinaten UK2642, die zu einer Versteckten Insel führen soll. Nate vergleicht die Koordinaten mit einer Weltkarte an der Wand und berichtet Sully, dass er den Standort von El Dorado ausfindig gemacht hat. Als plötzlich der Kontakt zu Sully abbricht, macht sich Nate so gleich auf den Weg zu ihm. Dabei stößt er gegen eine Torpedo und aktiviert sie dadurch. Schnell verlässt er das U-Boot, indem er durch eine Luke ins Wasser klettert und bis zum Ufer taucht. Als er ans Ufer gelangt, wird er von Gabriel Roman und seinem Gefolge, u.a. Atoq Navarro in Empfang genommen. Sie haben bereits Sully gestellt und entwaffnen auch Nate. Roman stellt sich als der Mann heraus, dem Sully eine Menge Geld schuldet und ihm deshalb von El Dorado erzählt hat, um so seine Schulden zu begleichen. Roman misstraut Sully jedoch, weshalb er dessen Hinweisen und Beschreibungen selbst gefolgt ist, damit Sully ihn nicht hintergehen kann. Nachdem Navarro Nate die gefundene Karte abgenommen hat, will Roman Nate erschießen, um so Sully zu bestrafen, dieser wirft sich aber zwischen Nate und Roman und fängt für Nate die Kugel ab. Getroffen geht Sully zu Boden, während der entsetzte Nate sich auf Navarro stürzt. Bevor jedoch auch Nate getötet werden kann, explodiert das U-Boot aufgrund des aktivierten Torpedos und Nate nutzt die Chance sich die Karte zurückzuholen und sich in den Urwald zu schlagen. Auf der Flucht vor Navarros Söldnern stößt Nate auf Elena, die ihnen gefolgt ist. Nate berichtet Elena kurz, dass Sully erschossen wurde und eine Gruppe Söldner hinter ihm her ist. Zusammen kämpfen die Beiden sich durch die Ruinen des Tempels bis zu Elenas Jeep, den sie unter Blättern versteckt hat. Dort zeigt Nate ihr die Karte und erzählt ihr von El Dorado. Elena schließt sich Nate auf der Suche nach El Dorado an um an eine gute Story zu kommen. Zusammen fahren die Beiden mit dem Jeep davon. Einige Zeit später, fliegen Elena und Nate in Sully's Flugzeug den Koordinaten nach zur Versteckten Insel. Elena ist fleißig am filmen, als das Flugzeug von einer Rakete getroffen wird. Elena und Nate haben nicht viel Zeit und so springt Elena als Erste mit einem Fallschirm von Bord und ruft Nate noch zu, dass sie sich auf der Insel wiedertreffen. Nate gelingt in letzter Minute die Flucht aus dem brennenden Flugzeug und bleibt mit seinem Fallschirm an einer Statue hängen. Als er auf sicherem Boden steht, stellt Nate fest, dass er die Karte im Flugzeug vergessen hat, weshalb er sich aufmacht den Rauch des abgestürzten Flugzeugs zu folgen. Schätze #Goldener Talrona-Anhänger #Goldener Inka-Ohrring Trivia * Auf dem Rückweg durch den Tempel bekommt Nate die Chance einige der Schätze aus dem 2.Kapitel einzusammeln, falls sie nicht zuvor schon mitgenommen wurden. Galerie Uncharted1_NateAndSullyUBoat.jpg|Nate und Sully entdecken das U-Boot im Dschungel Uncharted1_NateAndSully1.jpg|Sully ist sich der Sache nicht sicher Uncharted1_NateGivesSullyTheDiary.jpg|Nate will das U-Boot erkunden und gibt Sully das Tagebuch zur Aufbewahrung Uncharted1_NateClimbing.jpg|Nate muss zum U-Boot klettern Uncharted1_NateOnTheUBoat.jpg|Nate auf dem U-Boot im U-Boot.jpg|Nate macht sich auf den Weg durch das U-Boot Uncharted1_NateFindsCorpse.jpg|Nate findet die Crew... Uncharted1_NateDiscoverSpanishGold.jpg|Nate entdeckt alte spanische Münzen Uncharted1_NateFindsAMap.jpg|Nate findet beim Kapitän die Karte zur Versteckten Insel Uncharted1_Maps.jpg|Die Karte zur Versteckten Insel Uncharted1 UK2642.jpg|Nate sucht die Koordinaten UK2642 Uncharted1_NateDiscoverTheCaptain.jpg|Der Kontakt zu Sully bricht ab Uncharted1_SurprisingMeeting.jpg|Ein unerwartetes Begrüßungskomitee Uncharted1 Discussion.jpg|Roman stellt Sully zur Rede Uncharted1_SullysFault.jpg|Nate erfährt von Sully's Geschäften mit Roman Uncharted1_MapGoesToRoman.jpg|Die Karte geht in Roman's Besitz über Uncharted1_RomanAboutToShootNate.jpg|Sully will Roman davon abhalten Nate zu erschießen... Uncharted1_SullyDies.jpg|... und kassiert selbst die Kugel Uncharted1_ExplosiveUBoat.jpg|Das U-Boot explodiert im richtigen Augenblick Uncharted1_NateEscapes.jpg|Nate nutzt die Chance und flieht... Uncharted1_MeetingElena.jpg|Eine Überraschung auf der Flucht: Elena ist hier! Uncharted1_Hiding.jpg|Nate und Elena verstecken sich vor den Söldnern Uncharted1_NateTellsElenaAboutSully.jpg|Nate berichtet Elena, was passiert ist. Uncharted1_HiddenJeep.jpg|Die Beiden kämpfen sich bis zu Elena's Jeep durch Uncharted1_NateAndElena1.jpg|Nate erzählt von El Dorado und Elena schließt sich ihm an Uncharted1_Sully'sPlaneToTheIsland.jpg|Flug zur Insel Uncharted1_ElenaRecording1.jpg|Elena will ihre Story bekommen Uncharted1_PlaneOnFire.jpg|Das Flugzeug wird abgeschossen Uncharted1_ElenaAboutToJump.jpg|Elena springt zuerst... Uncharted1_NateIsJumping.jpg|Nate folgt ihr wenig später. Uncharted1_NateSafeAndSound.jpg|Unsanfte Landung für Nate Uncharted1_SmokeFromDestroyedPlane.jpg|Der Rauch des abgestürzten Flugzeugs in der Ferne Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Uncharted: Drakes Schicksal